End cap displays are commonly used in retail environments to display and market various types of product. These end cap displays are sometimes positioned at the end of an aisle in a retail establishment. In this way, the dimensions of the end cap display are dictated by the dimensions and configuration of the end of the aisle with which the end cap display will be used. Therefore, different sized end cap displays are required for shelves or end caps having different dimensions.